


Something to Say

by SaintAlecto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAlecto/pseuds/SaintAlecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto/Sasuke Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Say

     Even as he pushes the door open, he can't think how he'll start.

     What he'll say to him after so many years, after so much has happened, after so much has been lost. There's something to say that hasn't been said already though, Naruto is sure of it. Just like there was something to reach Neji and Gaara. Something to reach Pain and Kurama and even Obito. There is still something to say to Sasuke. Something that would make him understand the way Naruto has always felt about him and would feel about him forever.Something that would make him understand the way Naruto has always felt about him and would feel about him forever. That the mountains Naruto had moved, were moved for him.   
  
     The room is dim and Sasuke doesn't turn from the window. He doesn't even so much as glance at Naruto in the reflection. Naruto wonders fi he should start cheerfully, as if nothing was rong- giving little updates about the village reconstruction and the daily gossip-

_“Did you know so and so is getting married?”_

_“They opened up a new flower shop down the way,”_

_“Have you seen the new monument? Isn’t it lovely?”_

     As if Sasuke wasn’t sealed into this room, as if he even cared to rejoin society. Naruto moves toward the window to stand near Sasuke and study the village below. He feels Sasuke tense briefly and he wonders if this time, they will finally just kill each other once and for all. A small part of him admits how nice it would be to just let go and let Sasuke slip away from him forever. Sasuke would become a shadow of his spirit’s memory as he rushed forward to meet his mother and father and Jiraya again. But so many people relied on him now, his life was not his own anymore. Giving up was not an option. Below them, people carry on with the rebuilding of their lives. Mothers and fathers have been lost. Sons and daughters, lovers, friends, rivals- it is hard to notice the sun when the heart is shrouded by sadness. The work of moving on is slow and difficult but hope is not lost. Naruto wonders if Sasuke honestly still wants to see the village up in flames, if he was really still capable of destroying the scene below, if given the chance.

     The minutes march by, Naruto has lost count. Sasuke is as still as stone, as if he’d rather die first than acknowledge his old friend’s presence. Sasuke’s eyes are black pools of ink and but Naruto knows the Sharingan was just beneath the surface waiting to be called. Naruto edges closer to Sasuke so that their shoulders touch, gently entwining his fingers with Sasuke’s hand by his side.

     “You wouldn’t take my hand, so I’ll take yours.” He says finally, with a smile.


End file.
